Je vais te sauver
by Efirg
Summary: Les cris résonnaient le long du couloir. Chaque prisonnier et chaque garde pouvaient entendre les hurlements de douleur et ils regardaient avec crainte la porte au bout du couloir. Presque tous savaient ce qui s'y trouvait, ou plutôt qui.


**Disclaimer : **La série _Charmed_ ne m'appartient pas ainsi que ses personnages.

**Fandom** : Charmed

**Auteur** : Efirg

**Genre** : Hrut/Comfort &amp; Family

**Rating** : T

**Personnages** : Chris H. ; Wyatt H. &amp; Henry M. JR

**Résumé** : Les cris résonnaient le long du couloir. Chaque prisonnier et chaque garde pouvaient entendre les hurlements de douleur et ils regardaient avec crainte la porte au bout du couloir. Presque tous savaient ce qui s'y trouvait, ou plutôt qui.

* * *

Les cris résonnaient le long du couloir. Chaque prisonnier et chaque garde pouvaient entendre les hurlements de douleur et ils regardaient avec crainte la porte au bout du couloir. Presque tous savaient ce qui s'y trouvait, ou plutôt qui. Il était là depuis plusieurs semaines et chaque fois que le roi venait, des cris retentissaient dans tout le donjon, tantôt des cris de douleur, tantôt des cris de colère ou la plupart du temps les deux. Aujourd'hui, malgré l'absence du roi, seuls les cris de douleur retentissaient et tous était à la fois curieux et à la fois effrayés de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

"Éloignez-vous des barreaux ! Tout de suite !" L'un des gardes invoqua immédiatement une boule de feu dans sa main, prêt à punir le premier qui osait désobéir. Malheureusement pour lui, tous les prisonniers s'éloignèrent des barreaux et s'assirent au fond de la cellule. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à la porte et haussa les épaules. Le roi faisait ce qu'il voulait et eux n'avaient pas leur mot à dire.

Un bruit de l'autre côté du couloir attira l'attention des gardes. En voyant la personne qui arrivait, tous les démons baissèrent la tête. L'autre passa devant eux sans leur accorder un regard et alla directement vers la porte d'où provenaient les cris. Celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un puissant grincement et se referma brutalement faisant sursauter les prisonniers.

La salle était plongée dans l'obscurité. Seule une petite ouverture permettait à la lumière de passer et l'astre nocturne pouvait être aperçu au loin dans le ciel sombre. Et le faible rayon argent éclairait le centre de la pièce où on pouvait apercevoir une figure suspendue au plafond par des chaînes. Le nouvel arrivant s'approcha de son captif. Celui-ci releva la tête et fixa son bourreau. Et malgré le manque de luminosité, on pouvait parfaitement percevoir les reflets émeraude dans les pupilles du prisonnier. Les deux continuèrent de se fixer sans qu'aucun ne lâche le regard avant que l'arrivant ne lève une main. Les torches accrochées aux murs s'embrasèrent. La salle s'éclaira donc illuminant au passage les occupants de la pièce. Celui qui venait d'allumer les torches se tourna vers l'un des deux autres occupants qui inclina immédiatement la tête avec respect.

"Laisse-nous !" ordonna-t-il de sa voix de maître. L'autre hocha la tête et se précipita vers la sortie en marmonnant des excuses. Pendant ce temps il se détourna et regarda son prisonnier. Ce dernier était dans un état pitoyable. Son tee-shirt avait rendu l'âme il y a longtemps laissant le jeune homme torse nu, des entailles gravées sur l'ensemble de son torse et de son dos accompagnées de brûlures ici et là. On pouvait également remarquer des tâches sombres sous la couche de sang séché. Le jean, bien que plus épargné que le haut, portait plusieurs déchirures plus ou moins récentes. Il s'approcha lentement du blessé comme s'il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Il se plaça devant lui et soutint le regard que lui envoya son vis-à-vis.

"Allons Chris, on va continuer à se regarder comme ça pendant longtemps ?" dit-il en passant une main dans les cheveux bruns et de sales dudit Chris. Celui-ci secoua la tête.

"Ne me touches pas !" Le venin dans sa voix était clairement perceptible mais cela fit sourire l'autre qui retira tout de même sa main. Il s'éloigna sans cesser de regarder le brun. Il se détourna finalement en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds, frustré. Il soupira lourdement comme fatigué d'un long débat intérieur.

"Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi Chris ?"

"Tu peux me libérer et me laisser tranquille." Suggéra le prisonnier avec sarcasme.

"Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas faire ça."

"Et pourquoi pas ? Tu n'es pas le sorcier le plus puissant du monde ?"

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Il leva le bras et tout d'un coup le brun sentit l'air lui manquer. "Tu joues avec ma patience, Christopher." Il resserra son emprise pendant quelques secondes avant de la relâcher complètement. Il se rapprocha de nouveau tandis que l'autre reprenait de profondes inspirations.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi Wyatt ?"

"Tu sais ce que je veux."

"Alors ce que tu fais ne sert à rien. Je ne te rejoindrai pas et je ne te dirai rien."

Wyatt était maintenant devant son frère. Il passa de nouveau sa main dans la chevelure brune et brossa quelques mèches. Il inspecta les différentes blessures qui ornaient la peau du plus jeune. Il soupira. Si son frère n'était pas aussi têtu, il n'aurait pas à faire ça. Son frère devait comprendre même s'il devait souffrir tous les deux. Tout d'un coup une lumière dorée s'échappa de ses mains qu'il passa le long du corps meurtri du brun. Celui-ci laissa échapper un gémissement. Il sentait ses blessures guérir lentement et la douleur diminuer. Il regarda son frère aîné, un air surpris et las sur le visage. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Wyatt le guérissait et chaque fois était surprenante.

"Tes démons ne trouvent pas ça étrange, que tu me guérisses ?"

"Tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, je suis l'être le plus puissant qui existe, ils n'ont absolument rien à dire. Et si jamais ils le faisaient, je les éliminerais. C'est aussi simple que cela."

Chris regarda son frère, une expression neutre sur le visage. Il avait l'habitude d'entendre le blond dire ça. Cependant à chaque fois il ressentait un pincement au cœur. "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé Wyatt ?" murmura-t-il tristement, plus pour lui que pour son frère. Néanmoins celui-ci l'entendit.

"J'ai ouvert les yeux." Répondit-il. "J'ai compris qu'il n'y a ni bien, ni mal. Que seul le pouvoir compte. Et tu le comprendras un jour. Alors enfin tu me rejoindras. As-tu seulement une idée de tout e qu'on serait capable d'accomplir ensemble ? Nous, les fils de la plus puissante des sœurs Halliwell, nous…"

"Ferme-la Wyatt, je t'interdis de parler d'elle !" interrompit le brun, incapable d'écouter un mot de plus. Ce que son frère racontait était tout simplement fou, jamais il ne pourrait tuer d'innocents avec une telle aisance, jamais il ne pourrait s'amuser à torturer les autres, ou en être témoin. Rien que de penser à cela lui donner envie de vomir. Mais une partie de lui voulait seulement retrouver son frère même si cela allait à l'encontre de ce qu'on lui avait toujours enseigné. Cependant on lui avait aussi appris que la famille venait en premier et Wyatt était sa famille. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner les milliers d'innocents qui se faisaient massacrer simplement parce qu'ils refusaient d'obéir au tyran qu'était devenu son frère, sa famille.

Une vive douleur à l'abdomen le tira de ses pensées. Il laissa échapper un petit cri puis baissa la tête pour remarquer une nouvelle brûlure. Wyatt n'avait visiblement pas apprécie qu'il le coupe au milieu de sa tirade. D'ailleurs il lui attrapa les cheveux, approcha son visage du sien et de son autre main invoqua une nouvelle boule d'énergie. "Ne me parle pas de cette façon Christopher ! Pour le moment je suis plutôt conciliant mais n'en profite pas trop."

Chris ne put s'empêcher de déglutir car il savait que son frère… non Wyatt était sérieux. Il hocha faiblement la tête et ravala la réponse qu'il était prêt à lui sortir. Le blond le lâcha et éteignit la boule d'énergie. "Bien." Il fit demi-tour et alla se placer près d'une petite table collée contre le mur. Il prit l'un des objets posés sur celle-ci avant de l'examiner attentivement. Il posa ensuite son regard sur son frère qui fixait craintivement l'objet qu'il avait dans les mains. Il savait que ce n'était pas l'objet en lui-même qu'il craignait. Un faible sourire apparut sur son visage. Seulement il s'effaça quelques secondes après. "Tu as le choix, ou tu me rejoins, ou tu me dis tout ce que je veux savoir. A toi de choisir."

"Bon sang Wyatt, tu sais bien que je ne choisirai aucune de ces options !"

"Tu craqueras un jour petit frère, alors autant t'épargner des « souffrances inutiles », tu ne penses pas ?

"Je pense qu'au niveau « souffrances inutiles », j'ai eu ma dose." Déclara le brun en désignant son corps encore couvert de sang. "Et tu ne vas pas t'arrêter là." Les deux se fixèrent, chacun assimilant les mots de l'autre. "Je ne craquerai pas. Je ne peux abandonner toutes ces personnes qui comptent sur moi, je ne le trahirai pas !"

"Alors tu préfères me trahir, moi ton propre frère !"

"Mon frère ne tuerait jamais d'innocents, ne torturerait jamais pour son plaisir, ne gouvernerait jamais le monde en utilisant son nom. Mon frère est bon et toi tu as cessé de l'être il y a longtemps !" cria le plus jeune à bout de souffle. Wyatt avait peut-être guéri la plupart de ses blessures, son corps était épuisé suite aux innombrables heures de torture qu'il avait subies depuis qu'il s'était fait capturer.

"Quand vas-tu arrêter de t'empoisonner l'esprit avec ces histoires de bien et de mal ? Il n'y a rien de tel."

"Tout n'est qu'une question de pouvoir." Termina le brun.

"C'est exact, je suis puissant, je règne." Déclara finalement le blond, catégorique.

"Wyatt s'il-te-plait. Arrête tout ça, tu le peux encore." Chris commençait à être fatigué de tout ce qu'il se passait. Il voulait seulement retrouvé son frère, celui qui était prêt à tout pour le protéger, mais en était-il prêt au prix de la vie d'innocents ? Cette pensée l'effraya.

"Je ne peux pas, pas après tout ce que j'ai sacrifié pour en arriver là." Répondit Wyatt calmement. Chris n'en était pas sûr mais il pensait avoir entendu une pointe de regret dans sa voix. Le blond ne sembla pas le remarquer et marcha de nouveau vers Chris. Une fois à côté de lui, il le fixa, presque tendrement. "Je fais tout ça pour toi Chris. Pour que tu sois en sécurité. Tu es tout ce que j'ai, tout ce qu'il me reste et je ne perdrais plus personne auquel je tiens."

"Mais tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça pour que je sois en sécurité. Ça me met même plus en danger, regarde maintenant les chasseurs de sorciè…"

"C'est pour ça que tu dois rester avec moi, je peux te protéger comme je l'ai toujours fait. Chris, c'est tout ce que je souhaite." Le peu de volonté qu'il restait à Chris était sur le point de se briser. La personne en face de lui ressemblait tellement à son frère.

"Non." Murmura le brun. Il ne pouvait pas. Il savait que son frère était quelque part au fond de cet homme mais il n'en restait pas moins un tyran prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Il sentit ses yeux s'embrumer. "Non." Répéta-t-il tout aussi bas. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser Wyatt le voir pleurer.

Cependant ses deux petits mots furent suffisants pour faire resurgir le tyran qu'était devenu le Deux-fois-béni. Il fronça les sourcils et sa bouche n'était qu'une ligne étroite tandis qu'il lorgna son frère.

"Tu ne me laisses plus le choix. Tu resteras à mes côtés." Il posa qu'il tenait dans sa paume gauche. De la chaleur commença à s'échapper et chauffa le métal. Après quelques secondes il leva la lame et l'examina. Il hocha la tête, satisfait puis plaça le côté aiguisé sur la peau du brun. Celui-ci laissa échapper un sifflement de douleur qui se transforma en gémissement quand il sentit la lame glisser et entailler sa peau. Il serra les dents pour éviter de crier. Il se demandait même si il avait encore la force de crier. Sa gorge était sèche et à vif.

La lame coupa de nouveau sa chair. Le sang n'avait pas le temps de couler car la chaleur du métal cautérisait la plaie. Chris souffla et ferma hermétiquement les yeux, autant pour atténuer la douleur que pour arrêter les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux. Au cours de ses dernières semaines, il n'avait pas supplié une seule fois, il n'avait pas pleuré non plus. Mais cette fois-ci était différente. Il était épuisé, physiquement et émotionnellement. Cette fois-ci c'était Wyatt qui le torturait. Certes c'était le tyran qui tenait la lame mais il restait son frère peu importe ce qu'il tenait dans les mains. Et là maintenant son frère ne faisait rien pour le sauver.

La lame entailla sa peau une troisième fois ou peut-être un cinquième fois. Les cris et les larmes étaient de plus en plus durs à retenir. Après ce qui sembla un dixième coup, Wyatt arrêta, visiblement lassé.

"Chris, Chris, Chris !" se désola le blond. "Cesse d'être aussi têtu. Ça ne t'apportera rien." Il s'éloigna et une boule d'énergie se forma dans sa main. Après une seconde d'hésitation il la lança sur le brun qui laissa malgré lui échapper un cri de douleur. Une seconde boule d'énergie rencontra son corps et un second cri s'échappa de sa gorge. Cela continua pendant quelques minutes avant que les boules de feu remplacent les boules d'énergie. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur sa poitrine, sa conscience s'échappant peu à peu. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était s'endormir. Pendant une seconde il pensa aussi accepter ce que lui proposait Wyatt pour que tout s'arrête.

Le flot de boules de feu cessa d'un coup. Il ne releva cependant pas la tête, profitant de cet instant de répit. Puis à sa grande surprise il sentit la chaleur familière du pouvoir de guérison. Il leva la tête et fixa son frère, incrédule. Celui-ci ne lui rendit pas son regard et examina avec attention les blessures qui se refermaient doucement. Chris trouvait ça étrange que le blond soit encore capable de guérir. Après tout ce pouvoir était déclenché par l'amour et il n'y en avait aucune trace dans l'homme face à lui. A moins que…

"Pourquoi tu tiens à ce point à ce que je te rejoigne ?" Il devait en être sûr. Cependant Wyatt garda le silence pendant un moment. Il laissa échapper un faible soupir, totalement en contraste avec l'homme qu'il était censé être. Finalement il répondit d'une voix faible.

"Je ne te perdrais pas." C'était une réponse simple mais c'était une preuve suffisante pour Chris. Mais désormais il était incapable de retenir ses larmes. Il étouffa un sanglot espérant que son frère était trop concentré sur la guérison. Malheureusement pour lui il l'entendit. Il arrêta donc ce qu'il faisait et mit sa main sous le menton de Chris. Celui-ci tenta de se dégager mais la prise se raffermit. Le blond releva la tête du plus jeune. Les larmes coulaient librement le long de son visage. Tant pis si Wyatt le voyait ainsi. Il en avait assez de cacher sa peine. Il fixa son frère farouchement. Peu importe combien il souffrait, il le ferait comprendre au blond. Ce dernier soupira.

"Tu te fais du mal pour rien Chris. Tu nous fais du mal pour rien. Je te veux juste à mes côtés. C'est là qu'est ta place et je te le ferai comprendre." Quand il finit sa phrase il invoqua une athamé et la planta dans l'estomac de Chris qui hurla. Il fit attention à la tourner légèrement accentuant la douleur. Il la retira brusquement et avant que Chris n'aie le temps de s'en rendre compte, il la replongea de son abdomen. Quand il l'enleva, le sang coulait abondamment. Chris était devenu plus pâle et sa respiration était faible et saccadée. Mais son regard était toujours fixé sur son frère. Il ne souffrait pas rien, il souffrait pour le mal qui s'emparait de son frère. Il espérait que Wyatt verrait ça. Il était parvenu à atteindre Wyatt, son Wyatt, il y a quelques minutes. S'il avait réussi à le faire, il était sûr qu'il pouvait le sauver car son frère était encore là, bien au fond de son esprit, mais il était là. Chris en avait eu la preuve.

Wyatt voyait que son cadet ne craquerait pas aujourd'hui malgré son affichage d'émotions. Et inexplicablement ça le mit en colère pourquoi son frère ne voulait-il pas ouvrir les yeux ? Une boule d'énergie se forme dans sa main et il la lança à l'emplacement exact où se trouvait une des plaies faîtes par l'athamé. Chris écarquilla les yeux et un hurlement quitta sa gorge déjà bien abîmée. Cela dura encore un moment avant que Chris sente sa conscience s'en aller. Alors après une énième boule d'énergie, il s'apprêtait à tomber dans l'inconscience quand pour la troisième fois de la journée il sentit l'énergie de Wyatt parcourir son corps.

"Ne pense pas que ça sera si simple Christopher !" il finit de guérir son frère et se préparait à lancer une nouvelle salve de boules d'énergie ou de feu –il n'avait pas vraiment décidé- quand un tremblement se fit sentir. Il fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux. "Bordel !" jura-t-il après quelques secondes. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son prisonnier. Il le força à relever la tête et s'approcha, sa bouche près de l'oreille du brun. "Je n'ai pas fini Chris. Tu comprendras mon point de vue. Mais pour l'instant je dois me charger de quelque chose." Il le lâcha et disparut dans un nuage de lumière sombre.

Ainsi Chris se retrouva seul dans le donjon. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais il n'avait plus la force de réfléchir ou d'utiliser sa magie. Il garda donc les yeux fermés et baissa la tête. L'inconscient l'appelait et il n'avait qu'une seule envie : le rejoindre. Alors il entendit à peine la porte s'ouvrir et les hoquets de surprise. Il sentit à peine qu'on le détachait et le reposait doucement sur le sol.

"Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait dû venir plus tôt. T'as vu ce qu'ils lui ont fait."

"Oui et on se serait tous fait tuer. _Il_ ne l'aurait pas tué. Mais _il_ n'aurait autant de scrupules à nous tuer par contre. Et tu penses vraiment que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu," dit la seconde personne en désignant Chris.

"Peut-être mais qui sait ce qu'il au…" la personne s'interrompit quand elle entendit Chris gémir. "Chris ?!" Elle s'était accroupie à ses côtés. Il ouvrit la bouche mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que…" sa voix était rauque à cause de l'épuisement pus les séances de torture.

"Chut. Dors un peu, ça va aller." Le calma l'autre individu. "On doit y aller." Déclara-t-il après s'être assuré que Chris l'avait écouté.

"Oui, il ne manque plus que…" Chris ne put entendre la fin qu'il s'endormit.

* * *

"Tu n'étais pas là, tu ne l'as pas vu."

"Peut-être mais je l'ai vu quand vous l'avez amené, alors si j'en ai une petite idée."

"Ça ne change rien. _Il_ est trop dangereux, on doit faire quelque chose."

"Hey, arrêtez de crier, vous allez le réveiller. Ou allez-vous engueuler ailleurs… Trop tard, il se réveille."

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de parler. Chris gémit légèrement et ouvrit les yeux. Mais il les referma aussitôt en grognant. Passer des semaines dans l'obscurité l'avait sensibilisé à la lumière. Il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher.

"Eh Chris ! Comment tu te sens ?"

"Laisse-le se réveiller avant de la harceler. Tu peux bien attendre quelques minutes."

"Tais-toi ! Doucement Chris."

Chris se releva lentement en ouvrant doucement les yeux. Il examina la pièce où il se trouvait. Il soupira, soulagé. Il n'était plus dans le donjon. Puis il remarqua les trois autres personnes présentes dans la salle.

"Chris, ça va ?"

"Oui, je crois. Merci Junior." Il sourit à son cousin. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"On est venu te libérer."

"Quoi ?! Mais vous êtes fous ! Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?" Il se releva brusquement mais son corps protesta. Il dut se rasseoir. Son cousin le regarda, inquiet.

"Hey, calme-toi. Ne force pas trop. Tu es encore faible." Intervint la troisième personne.

"C'est bon, je vais bien. Par contre qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? C'était trop dangereux ! Vous auriez pu…"

"Relax, on est encore en vie, c'est le plus important. Et on ne pouvait pas te laisser là-haut. Tout le monde commençait à perdre espoir."

"Je peux comprendre Prue, mais ça n'empêche que c'était dangereux."

"Ça faisait des semaines que tu étais là-haut, ici c'était l'enfer. On ne gérait plus rien. Tout le monde commençait à paniquer. Et ils étaient prêts à faire ce qu'il fallait pour te sauver.

"Justement, je ne veux pas que vous vous mettiez en danger pour moi."

"Tu n'arrêtes pas de la faire !"

"Parce que c'est mon rôle !

"Et en quoi c'est ton rôle ? Qui t'a dit de faire ça ?"

"Chris ! Prue ! Calmez-vous. Ce qui est fait est fait. Oui Chris on sait que c'est dangereux, mais c'est encore plus dangereux de te laisser là-haut car tu sais que sans toi on est vulnérable. Et Prue, t'énerver ainsi ne fera pas avancer les choses." Les deux opposants baissèrent la tête. "Junior, je veux que tu restes avec Chris. Assure-toi qu'il mange et qu'il se repose."

"Quoi ?! Pourquoi moi ?" s'indigna Junior. Ça lui valut un regard noir de Chris.

"Ne discute pas. Bon je vous laisse, j'ai des choses à faire. Chris, tu as pour ordre de te reposer. Et Junior, tu as l'autorisation de faire ce que tu veux pour qu'il t'écoute." Il ouvrit la porte. "Allez à plus tard les gosses."

"On est pas des gosses." C'est fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de fermer la porte.

Prue continuait de fixer la porte, un air menaçant sur le visage. "Non mais pour qui il se prend ?"

"Pour un adulte, peut-être." Répondit Junior.

"Nous aussi on est adulte." Déclara Prue en croisant les bras. Chris et Junior se regardèrent avant de sourire. Prue vit l'échange entre ses deux cousins. "Quoi ? C'est vrai !"

Cette fois, les deux garçons ne purent se retenir et ils éclatèrent de rire. Prue les fixa, interloquée. Ça faisait combien de temps qu'elle n'avait pas vu son cousin rire ainsi. La pensée la fit sourire.

"Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi ! Bon puisque que c'est comme ça, je vous laisse. Et bonne chance Junior pour t'occuper de Chris." Prue se dirigea vers la porte en lançant un sourire espiègle à Junior qui cessa immédiatement de rire.

"Ah oui, bon Chris, maintenant tu t'allonges, tu as besoin de repos."

"Je vais bien Junior, je t'assure."

Junior soupira. "Chris, ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont. Et je te rappelle que j'ai carte blanche." Rappela-t-il, un air suffisant sur le visage. Chris haussa les sourcils, peu impressionné par la confiance de son cousin. D'ailleurs Junior perdit un peu de son assurance en voyant ça. "S'il-te-plait Chris."

Chris ferma les yeux. Il décida finalement de laisser son cousin. "Très bien."

Junior écarquilla les yeux, persuadé d'avoir mal entendu. "Par-pardon ?!" Chris roula des yeux et s'allongea. Junior souffla, heureux que son cousin accepte de l'écouter. Il pouvait être tellement têtu quand il le voulait. Il le vit fermer les yeux. A quoi est-ce que Chris pouvait penser ?

Il se dirigea vers le fond de la salle quand il entendit un petit bruit. Il se retourna. Chris était encore allongé et avait son bras sur ses yeux. Son corps entier semblait tendu. Junior s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit. Chris sursauta légèrement mais ne fit aucun autre mouvement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" Chris ne réagit pas. "Chris, est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose ? S'il-te-plaît."

Chris releva son bras et regarda son cousin. "Rien." Répondit Chris calmement. Mais au fond de lui, il était vraiment agité. _Tu resteras à mes côtés_._ Je ne te perdrais pas_. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de son frère depuis si longtemps. il sentit une main se poser sur son bras.

"Chris, tu peux me parler."

Pendant quelques minutes il n'y eut aucune réponse, puis : "J'ai voulu le rejoindre. Je voulais, j'y ai pensé. Il ressemblait à Wyatt. Je… Il… Je suis désolé."

"C'est bon Chris, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. On sait bien que c'est dur pour toi, plus que pour nous. Pour nous, ce n'est que notre cousin, toi c'est ton frère. Et je sais combien vous étiez proches quand on était petit."

Chris hocha la tête mais Junior savait bien que le cœur n'y était pas.

"J'ai l'impression de trahir tout le monde." Junior pencha la tête pour montrer son incompréhension. "J'ai l'impression de trahir mon frère en battant contre lui et j'ai l'impression de vous trahir parce que je suis incapable de me battre contre Wyatt."

"Tu sais que ce que tu viens de dire est assez contradictoire." Chris lui lança un regard noir. "D'accord, mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. Et tu n'as pas à te sentir comme ça. Je sais combien la famille est importante. C'est ce que nos mères nous ont appris." Junior soupira. Voyant que sa remarque n'avait pas affecté son cousin, il s'allongea à côté de Chris. Celui-ci tressaillit. "Tout va bien." Il passa ses bras autour de Chris qui se raidit. "Tout va bien." Lui répéta Junior. "Tout va bien." Il commença à lui frotter le bras comme pour le réconforter.

Au bout de quelques secondes, un sanglot s'échappa de la gorge de Chris, bientôt suivi par d'autres sanglots. Junior continuait de le serrer dans ses bras et de répéter que tout irait bien. Il colla sa tête contre le torse de son cousin et commença à pleurer silencieusement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Junior entendit Chris se calmer. "Ça va mieux ?" Chris hocha légèrement la tête. Il avait l'impression d'être de nouveau un enfant. Sauf que ce n'était pas sa mère qui le réconfortait mais son petit cousin. Il laissa échapper un petit rire. Junior le regarda, suspect. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Rien, ne t'inquiète pas."

"Si tu le dis." Même si Chris semblait s'être calmé, aucun des deux garçons ne bougea. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ?"

Chris se releva et s'adossa contre le mur pour regarder le mur opposé, le regard vide. Junior se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda son cousin. "Chris ?"

Chris tourna la tête vers Junior. Celui-ci pouvait désormais y lire toute la détermination de son cousin. "Je vais le sauver." Déclara finalement Chris. "Je vais sauver mon frère."

Et peu importe si cette déclaration pouvait sembler absurde, Junior ne put s'empêcher de croire son cousin. Car s'il y a une chose qu'il fallait savoir sur les Halliwell, c'est que quand un Halliwell veut quelque chose, il l'obtient.


End file.
